


What A Wonderful World.

by CreativeDestruction



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Main Focus UsUk, Mentions of everything New York., New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New York City, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeDestruction/pseuds/CreativeDestruction
Summary: Alfred convinces Arthur to spend New Year's Eve in New York City, but Arthur soon learns that Alfred is planning something to surprise Arthur in the New Year.There is plenty of fluff, smiles, and happy tears.





	What A Wonderful World.

**Author's Note:**

> Its not really a song fic, but it is inspired by the songs that play in NYC after the ball drops, those being;  
> "Theme from New York, New York." By Frank Sinatra, and "What a wonderful world." By Louis Armstrong. I thought it was appropriate consider that they are all countries that make up the world. 
> 
> Plus if you can listen to music and read at the same time these songs really help after the countdown to up the cheesiness. ;)

“England.”

 

“Arthur.”

 

“Arthur!”

 

“Arthur?”

 

“Artie?”

 

“What in the bloody hell do you want?!” The said man snapped clearly annoyed. He finally turned to look at the younger nation who had been trying to get the older nations attention for a good half an hour.

 

Alfred seemed to not even notice that Arthur snapped at him and just continued to ask his question. “Do you know what day it is?”

 

“December 28, now will you please leave me alone, I have too much paperwork to get through and not enough blooming time.” Arthur explained, his brow furrowing in irritation.

 

“I can’t leave you alone because it’s December 28 which means its really close to New Years!” Alfred said enthusiastically, he watched as his long time boyfriend leaned back in his office chair. He noticed that he finally had the other’s attention.

 

“And you want a party?” Arthur pieced together. He raised a brow when the blue eyed man started shaking his head.

 

“Not really. But I figured we had been together for all of these years and we’ve never gone to the big apple for New Years and I want you to come with me, since no other nation does it better!” Alfred beamed with pride. Arthur rolled his eyes, though he found it endearing. Arthur took a long look at the sandy blonde haired man.

 

“I suppose.” Arthur relented seeing how happy Alfred was. He had always seen pictures and had heard of New years eve in New York, but never had he ever gone no matter how many times Alfred had asked. This time was different considering he was already in the United States instead of flying home directly after Christmas, or the couple had been in England for Christmas and New years.

 

Alfred had let out a cheerful “Yes! This is gonna be the best New Years Eve ever!” he quickly pecked Arthur on the head before scampering out of the room probably to make calls to the orchestrators of the event. Arthur made sure he was gone before he smiled again, shaking his head endearingly before returning to the small mountain of paper that had piled up over the holidays and had been sent from home.

 

Arthur had managed to finish all of his paperwork before nine at night, outside had already gone dark. Alfred once again had been delighted.

 

“I finished calling all the dudes that set it up, and they said that we could stand directly near where it drops, and we can get there whenever we want so we don’t haveta stand in the cold for twelve hours.” Alfred rapid fired the information on Arthur.

 

“People really stand out there for twelve bloody hours?” Arthur’s eyes went wide.

 

“Yeah, but hey that's their choice.” Alfred shrugged. “We also have a quick drive from Philly to New York but its not that bad.” He informed, Arthur was sure that he was about to start packing a bag as soon as he finished the sentence.

 

“When do we leave?” Arthur curiously asked.

 

“Whenever we want!” Alfred grinned, Arthur followed him into their shared bedroom, sure enough he pulled a duffel bag from in the closet and starting throwing patriotic t-shirts into it. “How’s tomorrow morning? Gives us time to do whatever we want when we get there before actual New Year's.” Arthur nodded in agreement, grateful that the energetic American was able to restrain himself from going there tonight. Though he did watch  Arthur labour over paperwork for most of the day, so he probably figured Arthur wasn’t up to it currently.

 

“A bit excited are we?” Arthur smiled, watching Alfred put six pairs of socks into the bag.

 

“You betcha! You should pack too so we can leave early.” The American nation suggested. Arthur rolled his eyes again.

 

“I'm sure I’ll have enough time in the morning.” Arthur assumed pulling off the days closing and slipping into his pajamas. Alfred quickly did the same and they spent the rest of the day slowing falling asleep in a cuddle position while watching Alfred’s favorite westerns.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning went just as fast as Alfred thought it would, they both woke up at relatively the same time. Arthur because he was an early bird, and Alfred because he still couldn’t shake the excitement of spending New Year’s in the freezing cold New York weather with Arthur. Arthur had found the display of Alfred’s complete happiness of the idea, quite adorable, and it made his heart swell. 

 

After Arthur had put all of things together and they packed into Alfred’s vehicle, they drove at what Arthur had called an illegal speed, even if it was Alfred’s own country. But by ten am they were in the hustle and bustle of the Big apple, and Alfred couldn’t be happier, Arthur even had a smile on his face. He had always found Alfred’s city of New York to be quite fascinating, though the name was quite familiar, he wasn’t complaining, many cities had the same or similar names. 

 

Alfred had insisted on staying in a penthouse hotel less than a street away from the direct action of the excitement. Arthur couldn’t complain. With them being nations there was a pretty unlimited bank account so Alfred could pretty much stay wherever he wanted to stay. Plus the room was gorgeous with a lovely view of the lights of the buildings and the city. The english nation wouldn’t admit it outloud but he was also starting to get a bit excited. 

 

“Isn’t it cool?” Alfred asked watching Arthur who was contently staring out of the high rise window at the street below. The American decided to wrapped his arms around Arthur’s smaller torso and put his head on his shoulder, looking out the window at the city he helped create. 

 

“It’s lovely.” Arthur cooed. Alfred pressed a kiss to the side of Arthur’s face. Arthur smiled turning himself around so that he was facing Alfred and leaning in again to kiss Alfred on the lips, the motion was ever so sweet, and made Arthur and Alfred feel like the luckiest people on earth. Realising if they hadn’t realised the feelings for one another all those years ago, this moments probably wouldn’t be happening right now, but Arthur was so happy they were, Alfred would most likely agree. 

 

“Whaddya say to shopping and a quick tour of the venue?” Alfred questioned breaking away from the chaste kiss. 

 

“Sounds pleasant, but you know that I already know what the the Times Square venue is like.” Arthur reminded, patting Alfred’s cheek. 

 

“I know ya do, but I mean, since they think that we are “Guests of honor” they want to show us the tower that the ball will be dropping from.” Alfred quoted. Arthur once again rolled his eyes, he knew that being a country was important but sometimes people went out of their way to make sure that Arthur and Alfred were given priority treatment that he didn’t really find necessary, however they was always grateful for the thought put into the offer. He did think that seeing where the confetti ball fell from was quite interesting though. 

 

“Sounds like a plan then, shall we?” Arthur asked taking his jacket from where it was lying on the bed, after being released from Alfred’s hold. Alfred gave a signature grin. 

 

“Yup!” Alfred laughed taking Arthur’s had like he might’ve done as a child. They walked out onto the cold streets hand in hand, noting that nobody would give them strange looks because the city had become quite respected of same sex couples. It was refreshing, though of course some places did have their problems, but nothing time and the right people couldn’t fix. 

 

They had spent most of the day shopping and laughing at the tiniest things. Alfred’s favorite moments being when Arthur would laugh or smile, considering he didn’t do enough of it while stressing over paperwork.

 

At one point Alfred had been messing around on an ice spot in the pavement, even when Arthur had told him not too, and fell right on his ass, making the English gentleman burst into laughter. It was a win and a loose for Alfred in that case. After the ice fiasco, Arthur had suggested Ice skating at the Rockefeller plaza, to which Alfred agreed, hoping that he wouldn’t fall on his butt again.

 

The American country also managed to get Arthur in a few pictures, surprisingly in most of them he smiling. Many of them just doing something stupid in front of the landmarks or buildings and shops in times square as if they hadn’t seen everything a million times before. 

 

They made their way back to their hotel to drop some shopping bags off and then to the Times Tower where the orchestrators were waiting with smiles on their faces, and were obviously excited to meet their country. 

 

“Honor to meet you sir.” A man who was standing at the base of the building said reaching to shake Alfred’s hand and then Arthur’s. 

 

“Please call me Alfred, and this is Arthur.” Alfred encouraged, hating when someone treated him as if he was something other than a normal person, which he was, the only different was that he had a never ending life span and still looked nineteen after two hundred years or four hundred if you count the years that England was still taking care of him as a young child.  

 

“Have you seen the ball drop before, uh- Alfred?” The man, whose named they learned was Don, had asked. Alfred for a second wondered if he was joking but his face didn’t read as so. 

 

“Ton’s of times. I helped start the tradition in 1907.” Alfred replied, “It’s Artie here whose hasn’t come with me yet to see it.” Don looked skeptical for a second before remembering that Alfred and Arthur were the personifications of countries and not just rich people who paid to see where the ball dropped from. Alfred and Arthur had to remember that it was rare for a civilian person to know they were countries. 

 

“Oh, then this is going to be super fun.” Don spoke in his own American accent, looking at Arthur. Arthur nodded, questioning Alfred’s conniving plans silently. 

 

“I'm sure I will.” Arthur offered. Quickly after this they were joined by another person, a brunette lady with a smile on her face. She introduced herself as Sheryl and led them all to an elevator to the 25th floor and to some stairs so that they were on the roof looking at a gigantic 141 foot pole, the ball was sitting at the bottom with a panel missing. It was large, around 12 feet across. 

 

Arthur was curious, “Why does there happen to be a part missing?” 

 

“People can write things on paper and then they put into the ball like gigantic pieces of confetti.” Alfred explained, looking at the unlit LED lights and crystals. 

 

“That’s an incredibly thoughtful idea.” Arthur noted, wondering who thought of that idea. They spent about a half an hour on the roof before the wind chill began to bite. They were able to throw their own thoughts into the gigantic sparkly ball so they floated out in the New Year. They then settled for saying goodbye to the conductors of the event and went to Alfred’s favorite food place in the square. 

 

They decided around two that would hop in a cab and go the central park before it got to incredibly cold. The snow on the trees in central park were surprisingly delightful and pretty, even though it was a little cold it was bearable. Alfred even decided to make the day into even more of an event by dragging Arthur to an evening showing of Broadway shows like  _ Chicago  _ or  _ Hamilton.  _

 

To which Arthur had enjoyed, but his favorite character was still the King George, and found the story was entertaining but it was “Certainly not how that went.” Arthur defended. Arthur did not, however, love Lafayette saying that he reminded him of France, but better. Arthur also liked the last line of the  _ You’ll be back _ song before the “Da, Da, Da, Da” parts. Alfred laughed at all that. Alfred himself found it a bit nostalgic, remembering those days in his past. The days when he and Arthur did nothing but fight, but he had also seen how far they came. He smiled pressing closer to Arthur, as they walked through the crowded square closer together, and joined at the hands. For the rest of the night the playlists from the shows had been stuck in their heads. 

* * *

 

The next day another surprise made itself clear. There had been a knock at the penthouse door, waking Arthur up from his comfortable position cuddled up on Alfred’s bare chest with Alfred’s arm wrapping around his waist. Arthur lifted his head to see that Alfred had a smile on his face and he wasn’t all entirely asleep. There was another knock at the door. 

Arthur quickly got up off Alfred much to the Americans protest but let him go anyway. Arthur quickly found a large dress shirt to cover up, since the knocking had become a little more persistent. He made sure to keep most of his body behind the door as he opened it knowing that he had thrown on one of Alfred’s dress shirts that didn’t cover all that it needed too. 

Outside the door was a fancy butler who had a note he quickly handed to Arthur and asked if they wanted a maid. To which Arthur denied but thanked him anyway. He closed the door locking it again, turning to look at the paper he was given. 

“What is it?” Alfred asked smiling, he had an idea of what it was, he had sat up putting his feet on the carpeted floor. 

“Apparently there is a something in the lobby waiting for us.” Arthur read, confused. He looked up to see Alfred digging in his bag for the new days clothing. It then clicked with Arthur that Alfred had planned the entire few days, most of which were surprises. 

“Better get ready then.” Alfred suggested, still humming a song from last night. 

“Are you trying to suck up to me or something Alfred Jones?” Arthur asked knowing something was up, but he obviously wouldn’t figure out until later on the actual New Year eve event. 

“What I can’t spent a nice time with my boyfriend?” Alfred asked rhetorically having already put his boxers and pants on, he set his shirt on the bed going over to hold Arthur’s hips and press a kiss to his lovers mouth, Arthur pressed back even though he was suspecting something. 

“I don’t know what is it your doing Alfred but I will find out.” Arthur vowed moving away from Alfred to put on his own clothing and do all of the things to make himself look presentable again, Alfred following in suit. 

Arthur, however, had forgotten his plans to find out Alfred’s plans when they arrived in the lobby from the elevator. In the lobby was a group of people conversing. The other people who were going in and out of the building would stop to look at the group for a second before carrying on their way. 

The group was made up of many other countries. That indeed surprised Arthur. Apparently Alfred had invited the whole world to watch the New Year’s eve ball drop. But Arthur wasn’t complaining, over the many many years he had began to enjoy the company of quite a few countries even though nobody ever got anything done at World meetings, they were still a marvelous array of people to be joined by. 

The first to see them and come to greet them was Matthew, then Francis who drew the rest of the groups attention to Alfred and Arthur. Though Arthur was happy to see Matthew he didn’t love the idea of Francis, and just stared at him for awhile with a monotone look. Seconds later Gilbert came and put an arm around Matthew and Francis. 

“I’m ready to be awesome and party!” The Prussian announced quite loudly getting a few looks from other people in the lobby. 

“We’re partying?” Arthur asked looking toward Alfred. 

“Kinda, but I think we should all go for a gigantic group breakfast first!” Alfred offered, getting a few other peoples attention. Most notably Feliciano. 

“Can we have Pasta~?” The Italian nation asked loudly, once again getting a look from people around the lobby. Everyone just looked at Italy. 

“Feliciano, ve had pasta for dinner every night this veek. Then on the plane here.” Ludwig tried to reason. 

“I say we eat Pasta.” The southern half of Italy, Lovino agreed, probably wanting to go against anything that Germany had said. Feliciano smiled at his usually angry brother, while Lovino and Ludwig just kind of stared at each other for a heated second. “What are you looking at Potato Bastard?” Lovino scowled preparing for war against Germany. However, Feliciano and now Antonio were trying to stop Lovino from throwing any punches while the German nation just rubbed his brows in a stressed fashion. Italy tried his best to soothe the german but to no avail. 

“Ok, but food?” Gilbert butt in again. Getting everyone else's attention. 

“I know a place where you can eat anything you want.” Alfred remembered and noted that they have gone there sooner. 

“Even Pasta?” The smaller nation asked. 

“Even Pasta.” Alfred confirmed. 

“Ve~ Then what are we waiting for?!” The energetic nation hyped, trying to pull Ludwig out of the revolving door onto the busy street, but the blonde nation held the other back looking over at Alfred. 

“Lead ze vay.” Ludwig suggested, wondering if he should’ve bought a leash to keep the Italian tied to, but he probably would’ve be killed by the Southern part of Italy if he did that. 

The group continued to follow, apparently also joining them but emerged in the culture, people, and his camera, was Kiku, who was busy taking pictures of buildings streets and the nations walking in front of him in pleasant conversation. 

“Good surprise?” Alfred asked leaning closer to Arthur, who rolled his eyes, grinning. 

“I suppose, with the exception of a few.” Arthur admitted, mainly pointing out the Bad Touch Trio that was currently trying to convince each other to run out in the middle of the busy New York road for 5 euros. The awesome Prussian nation was about to do it before the Canadian pulled him away from the street by the hood of his jacket. Francis gave a signature laugh, to which Arthur felt like punching him in the balls for, or quite possibly sometimes for just existing. Antonio went back to Lovino and tried to put an arm around his shoulders to which enticed a long line of swear words. 

When they finally got to the restaurant the group had broke out in a long group conversation, anything from topics in their countries to food, which was mostly talk about Pasta, thanks to Italy. Alfred continued to drag the group around the city, doing basically whatever they wanted until the light starting setting on the horizon. Each bid their goodbyes and promises to see everyone the following day for the end of the year. So it wasn’t exactly a party up close enough. 

Once the British and American nation were settled back in their suite, everything had gone quiet. Arthur speaking first. “Now, I know that you are buttering me up. What is it you want?” He brought up the topic again.

“Really nothing.” Alfred sat on the bed, Arthur standing front of him. 

“You took me shopping yesterday, to the park, and Broadway shows. Today you invited everyone we know on a lovely day out, and tomorrow you have reserved a large spot in the middle of times square for us to watch confetti fall out of the sky. There is something you are not telling me Alfred F. Jones.” Arthur deduced breaking out the initial of Alfred’s middle name. He still let Alfred grab his waist and pull him closer to the bed. Alfred smiled

“It’s a surprise.” 

“And everyone else but myself, knows about it, I take it?”

“Yup!” Alfred snickering. He had actually really reluctant to tell the other countries his plan, just incase someone would say something and ruin the surprise. Especially the over cheerful Italian nation. 

“Whatever it is must be quite extravagant if you are building it up so much, you ridiculous git.” Arthur nicknamed. He felt most times that he had it all, external life, a home, money, and an idiot boyfriend who just wouldn’t quit sometimes. So Alfred must have really had to dig deep to get this figured out. 

Alfred laughed and watched the wheels turn in the brits blonde head, he pulled Arthur toward him more so that they toppled onto the bed.

* * *

 

Alfred woke up with a smile on his face. Though the curtains were closed he could feel and hear the sound of all sorts of different people gathering below him to wait until 12 until tonight for the turn of the New Year. He smiled realising it was yet another year with Arthur, and it was enough to make him want to run to the top of the building and yell it from the rooftop, but Arthur would just go red and tell him to get off the top of the building so he wouldn’t get hurt. 

Today was also the day of his big surprise for Arthur. He was worried that the clever brit would have figured it out last night, but if he did he didn’t say anything. He grinned again kissing Arthur’s forehead, running his fingers through Arthur’s mop of hair. Alfred let Arthur sleep for a little longer as they slept in much longer that Arthur would’ve ever liked already, but they would need it if they were going to be partying all night in celebration. 

Once Arthur woke up and insisted they had both better get up or they would be in bed all day. They called room service for food and got themselves ready for the day. Alfred watched as Arthur went inside the bathroom to brush his teeth before he dug around in his duffle bag for the little black box they that he had been keeping secret for decades. He quickly shoved it into his pocket, taking a deep breath and putting a smile on his face again. 

After a lovely few hours of cuddling and waiting around they found the rest of the group waiting just inside the building. It was then that Arthur learned that not only did everyone else know about his surprise but they also had apparently wanted and were planning to go to the New York for New Years anyway.

It was around eight now, and the streets were packed and blocked off, there was officially three hours before the end of the year. Feliciano was jumping for joy, Ludwig was trying to keep him grounded. Lovino had been huddled up next to Antonio saying that it was only because he cold and they their wasn’t much snow in South Italy. Japan was entranced in everything around him and his camera, for his cultural studies, though he thought it was strange that people were willing standing in the cold for such an event. Gilbert had convinced Matthew that he was super awesome and warm, so that the Canadian who was used to the cold held onto him, even Francis had found a lovely French reporter to hold his hand, and charm until midnight when he most likely disappeared dramatically into the night. 

With Alfred’s instruction and introductions, he introduced everyone to the arrangers of the event and they set the countries up right next to the One Times Square building that was surrounded by people. Everyone around was smiling and singing to whatever entertainment was set up in the square. 

Alfred saw Arthur looking around as if he were trying to find something that would hint to whatever Alfred had planned, but Alfred was sure at this point that Arthur hadn’t figured it out and wasn't going to.

Unfortunately for Alfred, the closer it got to midnight the more nervous he had gotten and a few of the other began to see it. 

Strangely enough it was Ludwig who spoke up. He grabbed a few people around him, that being Alfred, Antonio, and Francis. Knowing that they might be able to calm the American’s nerves somehow. The German man quickly gave the excuse that they going to find warm drinks. For once Arthur thought that it was good that Alfred left for a second, maybe he could get the surprise out of Feliciano or Kiku. However when he asked they both politely denied telling him anything, Lovino even threatened to kick his butt before he would saying anything. Matthew just smiled and shook his head and Gilbert gave a signature snicker. Arthur crossed his arms leaning against the police blocker on the street. 

At this point he was convinced that the surprise Alfred had set up was a plan to kill him. 

Meanwhile somewhere down the street, Ludwig placed a hand on Alfred’s shoulder was trying to convince him that everything was fine. 

“Oui, mon ami, its Angleterre, everything will be fine. What could you possibly be worried about?” Francis chimed in. 

Alfred swallowed, “I just want everything to be really perfect.” He admitted. 

“Amigo you can’t sweat the small stuff, everything you’ve have done had been fabulous. I wish that I could the same for my little tomate.” Antonio offered, already wanted to get back to his Italian. 

“L’amore overcomes all obstacles, remember.” Francis quotes. Alfred rolled his eyes at the cheesy Frenchman. He was having an internal conflict with himself but everyone around was helping quite a bit. They did up finding something warm to drink from one of the restaurants around the square that were throwing their own parties. When they came back to the other cold people they accepted the drinks like greedy sharks. 

Ludwig, though mostly silent most times, gave a reassuring look to Alfred which made him realise that he would regret it more if he didn’t do what he was planning. 

It was becoming closer and closer the hour. Everyone had went to stand by their partners to accepted then thoughtfully holding them closely while everyone started counting down the minutes. 

The venue was completely packed, people were squished together wearing ridiculous hats and sashes and crowns that read the new year’s number. Loved ones were holding each other not minding the looks of other people and television cameras everywhere. The anticipation around the square could probably be felt from streets away. Arthur was still confused, what in the bloody world was this ‘surprise’? He looked up to Alfred in question, the American just smiled back down at him. It then started snowing on top of everything. 

“10!”

“9!” 

“8!” The whole venue was screaming the numbers looking up at the colourful 12 foot New Year’s ball on the tower. That was waiting to fall down and spread confetti everywhere. 

“7!” 

“6!” 

“5!” The whole street had gone still with the except of everyone still yelling the numbers. Time in those moments seemed to slow down. The colourful lights of the billboards and buildings lit up the entire venture and the air didn’t feel as cold anymore. 

“4!” 

“3!” 

“2!” Arthur looked back at Alfred from looking up at the tower, he could imagine why Alfred would’ve said that no other place did New Year’s better, everything seems completely magically. They were both smiling at each other.

“1!” Was the finally number before a roar of “Happy New Year’s!” rang out, there was plenty of other couples kissing and hugging. 

Alfred however whispered those little words, before pressing his lips to Arthur’s cold ones. Around them the entire street was filled with a thick blizzard of coloured paper and snow, while Frank Sinatra’s  _ New York Theme _ played as loud as it possibly could. But it all seemed so drowned out in the midst of it all. 

However some else caught Arthur’s attention. 

Arthur, in the middle of the kiss felt something poking him, though he knew it wasn’t what he thought it was at first. He finally figured out what it was when Alfred pulled it out of his pocket and got down of one knee in the middle of all of the chaos, it felt like it was just them and the world revolves around them. Arthur barely heard what Alfred was saying as he looked down at the American with tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. 

“I know it’s been decades, decades of stalling, some of planning, other’s of war. Many of peace and love. But in all of that time, I’ve realised that there is nothing more I would ever want more besides ya, Arthur.” Alfred heartfully explained as the song changed to  _ What a wonderful world  _ by Louis Armstrong. “So Whaddya say to spending the rest of your life with an idiot like me?” 

Arthur was shaking his head yes and trying to lift Alfred from the ground and hug him as tight as he could, he pressed kisses to Alfred’s face before they locked lips again. Some uncharacteristically happy tears did end up rolling down his cheeks.  In the background there could be heard sounds of Feliciano ugly sobbing and a snap of a camera, most likely Kiku’s.

Of all of the surprises Alfred could have ever given him, this was the most unique and special. 

“Took you long enough.” Arthur mumbled smiling in a way he didn’t think he had before. “I love you, you bloody idiot.” Alfred smiled at that. In the background the nostalgic song still continued playing. 

_ ….And I think to myself….What a Wonderful World.  _

**Fin.**


End file.
